Modem vehicles are being provided with more and more equipment to enhance ease of use and driver comfort. This equipment is being incorporated into the steering wheel and/or the steering column assembly for the convenience of the driver. Since this equipment is typically electrically activated, more and more wiring cables are required to connect this equipment to the other parts of the vehicle.
As a result, an increase in wiring cables in the steering column assembly is necessary for local and remote operation of the equipment. This increase can make it difficult to locate the wiring cables in the steering column assembly. For example, a limited amount of room can be available in the steering column assembly for the wiring cables. In addition, it is often desired to protect the wiring cables from pinch points, abrasion areas, and moving parts that can often be found in the steering column assembly.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for steering column assemblies that can accommodate the ever increasing demands for wiring cables in the assembly.